The present invention relates generally to improvements in flexible fasteners of the type having releasably interlocking rib and groove elements with a slider to interlock or separate the rib and groove elements. The invention relates specifically to slide fasteners formed within the reclosable bag. The slide fasteners have two pairs of fastener strips running near the top of the bag and sealed to or integrally formed in the bag wall. Two of the fastener strips has an arrowhead shaped profile extending perpendicularly from and transverse to the top of the bag. The other oppositely opposed fastener strips has a C-shaped profile sized, constructed and arranged for the arrowhead shaped profiles.
A problem in the manufacture of slide fasteners for profile strips is to secure the slider to the profile strip, and to allow sealing of the fastener strip in an essentially leak-proof manner and to prevent removal of the sliders from the bag.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to manufacture slide fasteners in which the fasteners are easily opened, but are substantially leakproof and airtight when sealed.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide sliders or slide fasteners which are extremely difficult to remove from the bag, in order to provide a child safety feature.
It is a further object of the invention to provide slide fasteners which are contained within the bag, with a plow extending out of the top of the bag and a tab for advancing or retracting the slider.